Where Do Babies Come From?
by JeriruRin
Summary: This is what happens when a six year old boy asks Shino where do babies come from and plays poker with Team 8. No pairings. One-shot.


**A/N **This is my first one-shot so I hope you like it! And I wrote this out of boredom so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

* * *

"Sigh… Why are we babysitting this kid when Team 7 is going on a C rank mission?" complained Kiba. Kiba was quite bored because Akamaru was at home sleeping off a recent cold.

"From what I heard, they are protecting this old man call Tazuna, a bridge builder." answered Shino in his usual monotone voice.

"It's n…not go…going to be d…dangerous is it?" stammered Hinata who was worrying about Naruto.

"Hey mister!" the kid shouted. (Oh for your information, this kid is only six.)

"What?!" answered an annoyed Kiba with a disinterested air around him."I'm not interested in what you are going to say."

"Don't say that Kiba. It is our job to babysit this kid when his parents are not at home." replied Shino.

"Yea…yeah." said Hinata while fiddling with her fingers.

"Where do babies come from?" asked the kid suddenly in an innocent voice.

"Wha…WHAT?!" shouted Kiba. Not believing what he just heard from the kid.

"U…um ba…babies come f…from…" stammered Hinata. With just one thought about Naruto, Hinata fainted in a comical way.

Kiba was red in the face, while steam was coming out of his ears. Shino was leaning against the wall and did just nothing.

"Babies come from…birds? Yeah! I'll go with that!" said Kiba while scratching his head.

"Wow…So if I concentrate hard enough…I can become birdman?" asked the kid with wonders in his eye.

"No! I mean yes! I mean no! Arrgh! I give up!" shouted Kiba while storming out of the room.

The kid looked at Shino in a questioning look. "Did I do something wrong?" asked the kid who was starting to sob.

"Don't mind my teammates; they are not having a little break. And you didn't do anything wrong, so there is nothing wrong.' Shino explained to the kid.

"R-really?" asked the kid, while looking up at Shino.

"Yes. The answer to your question, the one you asked just now is babies come from a pregnant woman's womb." said Shino slowly towards the kid.

Right about that time, Kiba came inside the room. At that moment, he heard what Shino said. Immediately, he put his right hand onto his mouth and ran towards a nearby bathroom. You could hear vomiting noises from the bathroom.

Not caring about Kiba, the boy asked," How did the baby go inside the woman's womb?"

Shino answer was simple. "Oh by having sex."

No one knows was it purely coincidence or was it on purpose that Hinata woke up. She too like Kiba heard what Shino had said. Another thought about Naruto, she fainted once again.

Not caring about Hinata like he did to Kiba. The boy asked," What is sex?"

"Sex is a physical act in which the sexual organs of two people which is a male and female touch and which can result in a woman having a baby. Another word to it is sexual intercourse." answered Shino truthfully.

"So, if I had sex with you… Will you get pregnant?" asked the boy excitedly.

Shino sweat dropped. "No, I'm male…" answered Shino.

"Oh…" was what the boy replied.

"You can't just have sex with anyone anywhere. You can only have sex with the woman you _love_ unless under different circumstances." Shino lectured.

"Can I ask one last question?" The boy asked.

"What is it?" replied Shino.

"Why is Hinata and Kiba keep fainting and vomiting?" asked the boy.

"It must be their increase in hormones." answered Shino swiftly.

"What's a hormone?" asked the boy innocently again.

"Wasn't this your last question?" asked Shino.

"Oh please?" asked the boy with his puppy dog eyes. When Shino didn't reply, the boy said," Oh fine, with a cherry on top?" sarcastically.

"Hormone is a substance in your body that influences growth and development. But when you reach a certain stage, your hormones increase dramatically. It makes you… what you call perverted." Sino explained slowly.

'Why aren't you affected?" asked the boy.

"Well that is because…" said Shino slowly.

**(Starting of drum roll)**

"… I don't know. Don't ask me." finished Shino.

The boy sweat dropped.

Then there it was awkward silence.

"So… you want cookie?" asked the boy nervously.

"Sure," Shino said, "why not?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**One Hour Later**

Kiba and Hinata have finally come back and woke up. All of them were now eating the cookies that the kid baked.

"To pass time…" the boy asked "Why not we play a few hands of poker?"

"Good idea," Kiba answered "Why not we have a little bet?"

"We could play seven card stud." Shino suggested.

"U…um why d…don't we name o…our bet?" asked the shy Hinata nervously.

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted "If I win… All of you will be my slave for the next five years!"

"My bet is all of you will help me collect bugs for my bug collection." Shino stated.

"Um," Hinata stammered "I would l…like to h…have a…another cookie?"

"Heh heh heh…"

"What's so funny?" demanded Kiba.

"If I win…"said the boy "I would like you!" as he pointed at Kiba "To be my slave an d you have to wear a girls panty on your head!" shouted the boy.

"What the hell?!" wailed Kiba.

"And you!" shouted the boy as he pointed his finger at Hinata.

"Y-yes?"

"You will be my FRENCH MAID!" the boy grinned wickedly. "And lastly, Shino-san will be my… bug collector! But you have to collect the bugs in your boxers!"

"Why not?" said Shino.

"Ok," the boy said evilly. "Let's start" The boy start dealing the cards.

For some reason Kiba couldn't understand the nervous feeling he had. He shove it aside though, there was no way he was going to back down after proposing the bet to a little brat. Besides this is a bet he was going to win anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Half An Hour Later**

"Nooooo!!!!" Kiba screamed. He lost ten times in a row with the others to a little brat. "This isn't happening to me!"

"It already has!" the boy laughed evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day**

Kiba could be seen around the village with a panty on his head. Some villagers could swear that he was helping a six year old boy doing his laundry.

Hinata was seen in the same boy's house busily scrubbing the floor in a French maid outfit.

Next, Shino was seen collecting bugs in the forest in his boxers for a boy. It was really a funny sight.

And finally, there were rumors about the same boy who was involved in the Kiba, Hinata and Shino business asking his mother to have sex with him.

* * *

**A/N **Well this is it. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, I know the title sucks but what can I do? Remember... R/R or else...


End file.
